Too late for Unrequited Love
by oswinning
Summary: Kyoko's heart races, she blushes when he's near, and figures out her feelings for Tsuna at last. Unfortunately, it's a realization come too late. One-sided Kyoko/Tsuna, Tsuna/Chrome.


**A/N:**_ This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fic so please be as gentle as you can when reviewing -smile-  
(Note: I'm sorry but there is not any Yaoi in this one, maybe in my next KHR fic folks ;) Also, I'm sorry in advance for any OOC behaiviour you may find in the story.)  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of the characters included in this story. -Bows- Thank you._

_

* * *

_

She wasn't to fond of how Tsuna was acting around her lately. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't the fact that he had a crush on her that bothered her. Or the fact that he had always gotten flustered around her and seemed to stutter in every other sentence. No, the fact of the matter is that all of those actions occurred in the past. Now, she was quite aware that Tsuna had a crush on her, it had taken a bit of time to realize this but she saw the signs nevertheless. However, that crush seemed to dwindle away as each day had passed until Tsuna no longer held her as a possible love interest and instead became just a friend. It hurt her.

Her feelings for the boy undoubtedly became stronger after they had all returned from the future and dealt with all of the Mafioso business. She had always admired Tsuna for his courage and unwavering loyalty to his friends and family. She had seen the potential he held, unlike his fellow classmates that continued to call him 'No-Good'. Had she mentioned she had a major dislike for that nickname? Tsuna was not 'No-Good', he stands up to those who dare threaten or hurt his friends. He was going to be the leader of the most influential mafia family in Italy, among other places. Tsuna was deserving of the title of Vongola Decimo and everybody who truly knew him could attest to that. She had seen him go through many changes and although she hadn't been around to see most of his battles, she could tell how hurt he actually got despite him waving it off as a small bruise or something along those lines. But she digresses.

Now that she is certain of her feelings for the boy whom was once called 'No-Good', no, he was no longer a boy, his face was leaner now that his baby fat had finally gone away, and although you couldn't tell by first glance, his body was well-built but still relatively thin compared to those of his companions. He was soon-to-be Vongola Decimo, the title he, by far, has earned. However, as Tsuna was within her line of vision on her way out of the school's front gate, her breathe was caught in her throat. There he was. The person she had fallen for…had his hand clasped with fingers intertwined with another girl. To be more specific, it was Chrome, his female mist guardian. They were both staring at each other with such an intensity, anybody around could feel the admiration they held for one another, and most of all, the love they held for each other. This site was both beautiful and heartbreaking for Kyoko as she felt the tears prickling, threatening to fall. Of course she was glad her friend Chrome had found somebody but she just couldn't believe it had to be the same person she had fallen for. She knew Tsuna would protect her and vice versa but she had still honestly believed Tsuna had still feeling for her.

She had been just a crush…he never truly loved her…These words were truth and they didn't let her forget it. They had kept repeating inside her mind, echoing, mocking.

How she wished she had never seen these together, and what was worse was the fact that she just couldn't bring herself to hate them for making her feel so pathetic. They were her friends and she loved them dearly, even if one of them wouldn't return her feelings. That was what hurt her the most. No matter what, she would support them. Everybody had gone through so much together, Kyoko was no exception to this fact.

She would have to forget ever having felt anything deeper than friendship for Tsuna and just smile through the pain.

So with that in mind, she wiped away any stray tears, swallowed any angst-inducing thoughts and put on a smile as she walked toward the front gates of the school.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun! Chrome-chan!" She called out to them, faking a surprised tone, holding back tears again as they faced her, hand in hand.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna blushed as he tightened his grip on Chrome's hand slightly.

So he was nervous of what she thought of them. She shook her head and proceeded to squeal over their new found love and how romantic they had seemed when she caught sight of them. All with a slightly strained smile on her face though she managed to lie when asked if she alright, and as much as she hated to lie, she managed to get away with it saying she was just tired and was on her way home. They split ways not to long after wards and as soon as they could no longer see her, her smile was wiped off her face and a small determined frown with her lips curling down.

'_For you two, I'll put aside my own feelings for your own and support you in anyway that I can. No matter how much it hurts…' She thought sadly as she walked home alone._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Sorry for the short-ness of it all and any grammer errors you may find within the story. I thank all of those whom took the time to read this very much. I Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. -grins-_


End file.
